Diferenças
by Risu1
Summary: "A magia existe para servir ao homem e nunca para se pronunciar sobre ele. Assim falou a profetisa Andraste."     Conjunto de Drabbles interligadas, sobre o ship Cullen x Amell  Origem humano mago  do jogo Dragon Age:Origins
1. Os magos são abominações

**Disclaimer:**Dragon Age não me pertence, mas não precisa jogar na cara.

Drabble do shipper CullenxAmell, **interligados**.

**Os magos são abominações**

Cullen apertou o punho da espada, que descansava na bainha. _"Parece que está sonhando" _pensou enquanto olhava-a, mas estava no Fade, e ele foi o templário escolhido para dar-lhe o golpe final caso algo desse errado.

_"- Atenção, Cullen!_" – Greagoir repreende-o – "_ela pode virar um demônio a qualquer momento._"

Cullen estremecia a cada ruído que Amell fazia, só de pensar que ela podia virar uma abominação, sentia-se nervoso. Seria capaz de matá-la? Que cruel era Greagoir, provavelmente sabia do amor platônico –e proibido – que o jovem templário tinha pela maga, e mesmo assim chamou-o para a tarefa de executá-la friamente caso não resistisse ao Fade.

_"- Você não é o primeiro templário a ficar nervoso aqui, Cullen_" – Greagoir tentou acalmar o jovem –" _E nem o último, provavelmente. Mas saiba que nós somos o que somos por causa do que eles são."_

Ele tinha razão. Cullen apenas assentiu com a cabeça enquanto mentalmente rezava ao Criador que poupasse Amell. E só conseguiu se acalmar quando a garota deu um suspiro e desabou no chão frio.

Tinha passado no teste, não era mais uma aprendiz.


	2. Os templários são cruéis

Drabble do shipper CullenxAmell, **interligados**.

**Os templários são cruéis**

Tinha olhos tão azuis quanto o interior de uma chama, uma expressão doce, os cabelos pretos, preso em dois belos coques,_ (talvez fossem bem longos, Cullen nunca soube, e pouco fazia importância, afinal)_ esse tipo de penteado estava na moda entre as garotas do Círculo, diziam até que a própria Rainha usava-o.

Nunca saberiam se era verdade, nunca sairiam da torre.

"_- Já soube? Amell deixou de ser aprendiz. Estava em repouso faz três dias. Mas agora já passa bem"_

Era o boato que circulava a Torre naqueles dias. E Cullen ficou aliviado ao saber que eram verdadeiros, ainda não havia tido contato com ela. Até que ela passou pelo corredor acompanhando um Gray Warden, que ficaria no Círculo alguns dias.

_-__ Oh, o-Olá. Eu... hã, estou contente de ver que você está bem._

- _Olá_. – Amell sorriu.

- _Eles me escolheram como o Templário para dar o golpe final, se você uh...tivesse... Falhado._

- _Você teria coragem de cortar minha garganta com sua espada?_ – fingiu indignação.

–_ Não é nada pessoal, juro. Eu... Estou apenas feliz que esteja tudo bem. Você sabe._ - gaguejou, olhando-a suplicante, como se pedisse compreensão

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, mas suspirou, como se o desculpasse.

- _Conversamos mais tarde então, Cullen._

Amell sorriu maliciosamente para Cullen, que pareceu não notar, enquanto sumia pelos corredores.


	3. Assim falou Andraste

**Assim falou Andraste**

Ter privacidade na Torre era uma tarefa quase impossível: quartos, câmaras e antecâmaras estavam sempre ocupados com aprendizes e templários. Apenas bem tarde da noite, uma das poucas horas que os corredores do Círculo tinham uns poucos templários fazendo sua ronda.

"_-Boa noite, Sir Cullen_" um templário novato cumprimentou

_-Boa noite. Deixe comigo agora._ – Ele sorriu, enquanto o novato agradecia-o em voz baixa.

Esperou ficar sozinho no corredor escuro, então abriu a porta em sua frente; um pequeno quarto com a estátua da profetisa e apenas um castiçal iluminando-a.

Amell estava lá, vestida com seus trajes típicos de magos, acenou para ele se aproximar.

_"Pelo Criador, o que estou fazendo_?" Cullen hesitou. Era restritamente proibido o relacionamento entre magos e templários, ao ponto de ser repugnante.

-_ O quê está esperando_? – Amell riu, puxando-o para mais perto.

Ficou nas pontas dos pés até alcançar seu pescoço.

- _Sua armadura é grande e incômoda_. – sussurrou

-_ O-o quê você sugere então?_

Arrependeu-se de ter perguntado, mas já era tarde demais; o manto de Amell estava desfeito em seus braços, e as mãos delicadas dela ocupavam-se em tirar sua armadura.

E ela estava tão graciosa, iluminada apenas por umas poucas velas acesas.

Ao inferno com Greagoir e a Capela, e depois, tinha certeza que o Criador ia se ocupar em dar um castigo a altura.

E pecou naquela noite. Na frente da estátua de Andraste.

**XX**

**N/A:** oO esse foi o último capítulo especialmente para minha (única) leitora, Mahorin, Obrigada por ler!


End file.
